This invention relates to a movable vehicle, such as a train, which uses a plurality of magnetic units, each comprising a plurality of ceramic magnets and interleaved malleable steel members, for both levitation and for acting as a linear motor. More particularly, this invention relates to a levitated train using such magnetic units arranged to attract each other, thus to lift the train off of a track while being laterally supported. More particularly, this invention relates to a levitated train which uses such magnetic units as a basis for a linear motor for propelling the train. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the magnetic units themselves, each having a plurality of ceramic magnets interleaved between associated sheets of malleable steel.